


The Rise of the Empress

by SpockPandaSaurus (xxpanda92xx)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpanda92xx/pseuds/SpockPandaSaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about Uhura's rise to power</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of the Empress

The young ensign timidly approached Lady Uhura, Captain of the Enterprise & first female captain of the Empire, as she walked across the Academy lawn. It was taking her life in her hands to approach the Lady, but she wanted desperately to know the secret of her success. To her surprise, Lady Uhura simply laughed and answered the question. "The frailty of man," she explained.

It had been easy to seduce her way to the top. The misogyny of the men of the Empire meant she was underestimated, and she planned to keep it that way; she dared not show her hand too soon.

Finally reaching the Chief of Communications aboard the Enterprise, she charmed that silly Southern doctor into showing her his favorite toys to use on political prisoners or enemies of the Captain's (he STILL believe she favors him, old fool). She then began to slowly work her way into the Captain's favour. Oh, Kirk was odious, but she played the long game, pretended to be jealous when he caught on and lorded Morena over her, batted her eyelashes at the right time, pretended to be intimidated but attracted to his displays of power (when really her fingers itched for the knife in her boot; Bones had shown her numerous more effective ways to hurt someone with it).

At long last, Morena was cast aside and Uhura invited to his quarters. She continued to play up her "attraction" to his prowess, and eventually conned him into showing her the secret weapon, and that was all she needed.

Once Kirk was out of the way, she quickly asserted herself as ruler, destroying any who tried to usurp her. Some were killed quickly and efficiently with the weapon, while others were given to the doctor to play with as examples, and those who had made her life difficult, she tormented them personally.

Chekov was one of the first to go. It was sad, really, such a promising young mind being wasted like that, but it was necessary; he was too unstable and power hungry. Sulu she had planned to kill, but Bones had told her one night about the electric shock collars used to train dogs, and she decided to enslave him instead, a punishment befitting the way he tried to make her his during their time working on the Bridge together. Spock swore allegiance quickly, deeming it logical to ally himself to the person with a death ray, but she watches him closely anyways. Bones still loves her, and she promised him many new species to study however he chooses, so she has his support for now. Scotty is also on her side, saying a Lady should be able to treat his lady well and he held no love for Kirk, but she watches him even more closely than Spock, trusting no one.

And now, she explains to the young, awestruck ensign listening to her with rapt attention, she is working to make better laws for women, allowing them to rise in the ranks like a man, without having to degrade themselves. "Who knows, maybe I'll be empress someday!" she laughs, though her eyes glinted like the dagger that helped her find her way to the top.


End file.
